It is known to equip vehicles with external video cameras for displaying to the driver an image of the surroundings in order to provide assistance with parking and reversing maneuvers. A track for a given steering angle can be superimposed on the displayed image including systems that display the view from a rearward-looking video camera onto a touch screen which is used to input a desired destination, such as a parking bay. Steering cues are also displayed on the screen for assisting the driver in the maneuvering operation.